


Influencia Paterna

by Tsuki_Kuchiki



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_Kuchiki/pseuds/Tsuki_Kuchiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Tino se pregunta el porque se sigue esforzando en intentar contestar las preguntas del pequeño Peter…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Influencia Paterna

**Author's Note:**

> Hola de nuevo yo con un drabble de nuevo escrito para la comunidad de musa_hetaliana, debo decir que este es el que menos me ha gustado de todos los drabbles que eh escrito siento los personajes algo OOC, y le falto un algo que obviamente no pude encontrar, así que una ENORME disculpa para los fans del SuFin y de la Happy Family, igual pasen a leer y ¿disfruten?

**Influencia Paterna**

 **By Tsuki Kuchiki**

 **Personajes:**  Finlandia/Sealand/Suecia

 **Palabra clave:**  Papa Noel

 **Extensión:**  465

 

Sealand miraba emocionado el colorido árbol mientras su mamá Finlandia le pasaba la brillante estrella para ponerla en la punta siendo ayudado por su papá Suecia que lo cargaba sobre sus hombros para que alcanzara su objetivo.

Esta iba ser su primera navidad con su nueva familia y el pequeño Peter no podía estar más contento, el idiota de Inglaterra siempre estaba demasiado ocupado para acordarse de él en estas fechas, aunque debía aceptar que siempre le mandaba un regalo y también uno un tal Papa Noel.

Y hablando de ese tipo...

 

-Oye mamá quien es ese tal Papa Noel-

Tino sonrió encantado del tono inocente y los ojos curiosos.

-Bueno Papa Noel es un ser mágico que vive en el polo norte- Finlandia ensancho su sonrisa ante la exclamación de Oh~~ del pequeño con sus ojos brillando expectantes- y premia a todos los niños buenos cada Na…..-

-E' t' m'ma-

-¡Su-san!-

Peter giro a ver a su padre confundido

-¿Mamá es Papa Noel?-

El sueco afirmo con la cabeza –S'lo qu' e' m'y p'enosa-

-Wow mamá es genial-

-No, espera Peter-kun…- mas la réplica de Tino fue ignorada por su esposo e hijo.

-Suecia volvió a asentir con su cabeza-P'ro d'bes e'cribirle u'a c'rta c'mo t'dos l's n'ños-

-Ujum- Sealand asintió sonriente para luego salir corriendo para buscar papel y lápiz.

-Espera Peter-kun..- pero el niño ya había salido de la habitación, Tino giro para enfrentar a Su-san pero también se había marchado, Finlandia suspiro decidido a tener una larga platica con la pequeña nación.

 

Una semana después y muchas explicaciones, para sacarle esas ideas de la cabeza al niño, un mañana apareció un sobre bastante colorido entre los adornos del árbol navideño.

Tino al ser el primero en levantarse tomo la carta y rio tiernamente miro para todos lados y cuando se aseguro que estaba solo abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer la infantil caligrafía.

 

"Querido papa Noel:

Este año eh sido un buen niño eh ayudado a papá y mamá, y si eh insultado al tonto de Inglaterra fue porque se lo merecía.

Así que quisiera pedirte que me conviertas en la nación más grandiosa y poderosa del mundo, para aplastar al estúpido del cejotas, pero papá dice que esas cosas no te las puedo pedir, así que quisiera poder quedarme para siempre con mamá y papá, y una bicicleta, ah y también un hermanito (aunque eso me pidió mi papá que lo pusiera, también seria genial).

Se despide

El grandioso futuro súper-imperio mega-metrópoli Sealand

Pd.- No te preocupes mamá tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, papá Suecia ya me explico todo"

 

Finlandia bajo la hoja con su cara blanca de la impresión, y un punzante dolor de cabeza, si de todas formas el pequeño Sea-kun no iba a escucharlo de ahora en adelante dejaría que Su-san responda todas sus dudas.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  _  
> **Nuevamente una enorme disculpa para los Fans de SuFin y Happy Family**   
> _
> 
> _  
> **Gracias por leer**   
> _
> 
> _  
> **Siempre se agradecen los reviews si es que logre entretenerlos aunque sea un poquito.**   
> _


End file.
